youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Angie in Wonderland
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Alice in Wonderland". It will appeared on Youtube on May 24, 2017. Cast: *Alice - Bibi Blocksberg *Alice's Sister - Margie (Bibi Blocksberg) *Dinah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The White Rabbit - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) *The Doorknob - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Dodo - Skipper (Pip Ahoy!) *Parrot next to Dodo - Hopper (Pip Ahoy!) *Animals in 'Caucus Race' - Squiblets (Pip Ahoy!) *Bird in the Tree - Jewel (Rio) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street) *The Walrus - Beezy (Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Carpenter - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Bill the Lizard - Rango *The Caterpillar - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Cheshire Cat - Garfield *The Mad Hatter - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *The March Hare - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Dormouse - Norman (The Secret Life of Pets) *Oysters as Themselves *Tulgey Wood Creatures as themselves *The Queen of Hearts - Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) *The King of Hearts - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Card Painters - Thomas Percy & Toby (Thomas and Friends) *Marching Cards - ZPD Police (Zootopia) *Iris - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Daisy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pansies - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Tulip - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Larkspurs - Red and Mookey (Fraggle Rock) *Violets - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lillies - Ash and Meena (Sing) *Sunflowers - Zoe Trent & Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Lilac - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *(Unknown flower) - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tigerlily & Dandelion - Z & Princess Bala (Antz) *Bud - June (Little Einsteins) *Bud's Mother - GoGo Tomango (Big Hero 6) *Other Flowers - Various Animals *Barbara (Bibi Blocksberg) as Herself Scene Index *Bibi in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Bibi in Wonderland Part 2 - Bibi is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Bibi in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Dog ("I'm Late") *Bibi in Wonderland Part 4 - Bibi Meets Richard/The Bottle on the Table *Bibi in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Bibi ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Bibi in Wonderland Part 6 - Bibi Meets Max and Duke ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Bibi in Wonderland Part 7 - "The Superdog and Streaky" *Bibi in Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" *Bibi in Wonderland Part 9 - A Duck with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Bibi in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Bibi in Wonderland Part 11 - Bibi meets Heimlich/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Bibi in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bibi *Bibi in Wonderland Part 13 - Bibi Meets the Cheshire Danny ("'Twas Brilling") *Bibi in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Bibi in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Dog Arrives Again) *Bibi in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Bibi in Wonderland Part 17 - Bibi Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Bibi in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Helga of Hearts *Bibi in Wonderland Part 19 - Croquet Game *Bibi in Wonderland Part 20 - The Cheshire Danny Appears Yet Again *Bibi in Wonderland Part 20 - Bibi's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Bibi in Wonderland Part 21 - Bibi's Flight/The Finale *Bibi in Wonderland Part 23 - End Credits Movie used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Bibi Blockberg *Oliver and Company *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Ice Age: Continental Drift *The Amazing World of Gumball *ALF *Rio *VeggieTales *Sesame Street *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Pip Ahoy! *Rango *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Powerpuff Girls *Fraggle Rock *Sing *Fish Hooks *Antz *The Prince of Egypt *Wander Over Yonder *Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion *A Bug's Life *Bee Movie *Rio 1 & 2 *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *The Secret Life of Pets *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Day of the Diesels *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Dr. Seuss' The Sneetches *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Ed, Edd n Eddy *SpongeBob SquarePants *Bartok The Magnificent *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 *Cars 2 *Barnyard *Anastasia *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *The Black Cauldron *Tom and Jerry The Movie *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Alice In Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie-Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies